Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money processing device, and more particularly, it relates to a money processing device including a storage unit that stores money.
Description of the Background Art
A money processing device including a storage unit that stores money is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-246787, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-246787 discloses a currency processing device (money processing device) including a storage unit that stores money and examining (confirming) the quantity of money stored in the storage unit. The currency processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-246787 displays a selected examination method on a display unit during examination processing.
However, in the currency processing device (money processing device) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-246787, the selected examination method is displayed during the examination processing, and thus it can be seen that the examination processing is being performed, but it is difficult to recognize when the examination processing terminates. Therefore, a user cannot disadvantageously leave the currency processing device, and it is difficult for the user to predict the working time. Thus, it is difficult to improve the working efficiency of the user when the examination processing of the currency processing device (money processing device) is conducted.